


Sharing Secrets

by CharlotteML



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blame Kea_Zone this was his idea, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: The night that the second motive is announced, Kiyotaka is desperate to tell someone his secret just to get it off his chest... Only to find his new friend was off somewhere with Chihiro instead!
(Based off a prompt. Set during the first game, but AU where Mondo doesn't freak out and kill Chihiro in the gym. Kiyotaka's POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kea_Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea_Zone/gifts).



Kiyotaka checked the time and sighed, anxiously. This secrets business was starting to worry him… At least no one had done anything rash in the gymnasium, but now it was night-time… a perfect chance for someone to break their unofficial rule and murder someone… and then they’d all have to worry about tomorrow as well…

If only everyone had listened to his idea! None of them would have had to worry about it now! Instead everyone was probably going to be lacking in sleep tomorrow, making them less able to deal rationally with this situation, increasing the chance that one of them actually _would_ commit a murder! Whereas if they’d all told each other their secrets they would have no reason to fear being murdered in order to hide someone else’s, and be able to sleep easily tonight!

At least, _he_ would have… Were the others’ secrets really so bad that they didn’t want to tell _anyone?_ Even if they were going to get revealed the next day in any case? He couldn’t understand it… once he’d got over the shock of Monokuma having known such a minor detail of his life, he’d been almost excited to get his guilt off of his chest. The only reason it was even a secret at all was because he didn’t want his father finding out… and he’d never had anyone else who cared enough to listen to him about it!

Not even now, when he’d offered to do it as a preventative measure against the motive, Toko had just shut him down instantly, and then everyone else had joined her...

He double-checked his door was locked, hoping everyone else was doing the same tonight. Of course it _was_ locked; it had been the last three times he’d checked…

He tried to lie down and sleep again, but it wasn’t happening… Instead he just stared up at the ceiling, wondering what his classmates were thinking about… Were they worrying about the motive as well? Were they wondering what each other’s secrets were? Were they imaging what the looks on their father’s faces would be like when if it _was_ announced tomorrow?

Ah… why was he worrying about _that!?_ It had been such a minor thing, and it was _years_ ago! His father probably wouldn’t even care! It was probably nothing in the grand scheme of things… and yet it still made him want to go back in time a shake himself for having even _thought_ about doing it, let alone _actually_ doing it…

He swung his feet out of bed and stood up irritably, pacing the room back and forth… This was ridiculous! Why couldn’t they all have just taken his idea seriously!?

…Why couldn’t they take _him_ seriously? The only one who seemed to listen to him at all was Mondo…

Ah… Mondo! He’d been willing to join in his idea, hadn’t he? Or at least… not outright opposed to it! Perhaps they could talk to _each_ _other!_ It wouldn’t be as helpful as having the entire class on board, but at least they’d have _some_ weight off of their chests!

Why hadn’t he thought of it earlier!? It was so _obvious!_ Best friends, becoming closer together by sharing their deepest, darkest secrets… The thought made his heart flutter with excitement…

Except, he’d left it too late… it was night time, and they’d promised to stay in the dorms at night-time…

But… Mondo was only next door! He could probably even reach over and press the doorbell while still standing in _his_ room, and then dart across and go straight into Mondo’s room the second the door opened! Then he’d hardly be ‘out at night’ at all!

He quickly unlocked the door and started his plan, stretching across the gap between him and Mondo and hit the bell, ready to dart across and confess his deepest secret to his _best friend_ … His _only_ friend!

‘Bing bong!’ The doorbell rang and Kiyotaka almost bounced with giddy excitement…

But there was no response… He tried again, but still, nothing! How long did it take Mondo to answer a door! Couldn’t he hear the bell?

Maybe he couldn’t… maybe he was asleep…

Maybe he was feeling confident enough about tomorrow that he’d been able to drift straight off to sleep without worrying about it? But how!? Kiyotaka hardly had anything to worry about, and he was still up and about, pacing his room in anxious frustration over the whole situation!

He looked at the portrait of Mondo on the door… even in that tiny picture form, he still looked so cool… Like he had nothing to worry about, and could just deal with any problem that came his way if and when it happened… if only Kiyotaka could be that relaxed all the time! He’d almost felt like it this morning, when they’d been laughing together in the dining room… Like nothing could _possibly_ go wrong with Mondo by his side!

Perhaps that was it… Mondo didn’t need to reassurance of secretly confessing his deepest secret to someone, not when he knew he'd have his best friend, Kiyotaka to back him up! And who needed to worry about getting murdered, when the pair of them could take down anyone else in the school together! Almost anyone anyway… it would be nice to discuss a strategy for dealing with Sakura… Or just have someone to talk to… Or feel Mondo’s arm around him again…

He sighed… if only his friend wasn’t such a heavy sleeper… It would have been nice to go in his room for a… what did they call it, a ‘sleepover’? He could just imagine it… the pair of them staying up late sharing embarrassing stories, talking about their problems… Kiyotaka finally being able to get his guilty secret out, and Mondo probably responding by laughing at him for worrying about it so much…

“Ahaha!” Kiyotaka could imagine it so well, it was as if he could actually _hear_ Mondo… “You were _great,_ tonight _!_ ”

Wait… he actually _could_ hear Mondo! His voice was coming from the stairwell!

“Ahh… really? I don’t think I did that much…” And _that_ was Chihiro!

They’d… they’d gone out together? At night time? When it was against the rules? Or Celestia’s rule, anyway…

What had they been doing together? Surely the pair of them wouldn’t have murdered someone, would they?

“Nah… for your first time, you did great! Tomorrow, you’ll do even better!” Mondo was telling Chihiro… and getting close enough that they’d soon see Kiyotaka eavesdropping if he didn’t shut the door soon…

He quickly closed the door, feeling his knees buckle out from under him… Whatever they’d done, it was going to be a regular thing… so not a murder then…

But… why was Mondo planning to go out with Chihiro every night? Why hadn’t he mentioned this to _him!_ Weren’t they _friends!?_ Didn’t friends invite each other to hang out in groups? Why hadn’t Mondo included _him!?_ What could he and Chihiro have been doing together, just the two of them, that Mondo would have wanted to exclude Kiyotaka fro…

_A date…_

The thought shooting through his mind made his fluttering heart run cold… That must be it… Mondo and Chihiro had been on a secret date… probably giggling over food and sharing kisses… And Mondo hadn’t even bothered to tell him, _his best friend,_ about it in advance!

But wasn’t that what men did, when they got girlfriends… they neglected their friendships, preferring to do pleasurable things like date and cuddle and _kiss_ and…

An image of Mondo in bed with Chihiro, both in the throes of passion bubbled to the surface of his mind and made him feel sick… Why did that thought seem so _wrong!?_ Why couldn’t he imagine it in any colour other than _red!?_ Why did it make him want to _punch_ someone, to grab his Kendo sword off of its stand and charge into Chihiro’s room and _hit_ her for ever making him feel so… so… _angry!_

No! No, no, no… He couldn’t do _that!_ He’d said it himself, don’t do anything rash… no getting up in the middle of the night to do stupid things like causing an arguments out of… _whatever_ this was he was feeling… he’d just calm down, get a good night’s sleep and discuss this matter with Mondo _calmly_ before heading to breakfast…

 

Kiyotaka managed precisely zero of those things, he noted bitterly as he was chopping vegetables for breakfast…

He hadn’t managed to sleep all night, every time he shut his eyes all he could see was that picture of Mondo with _Chihiro_ again and again until he’d got so annoyed he’d ended up getting his Kendo sword off of its stand and just hitting it against a wall in a pathetic attempt to vent some frustration… which failed miserably. And then to make everything even worse, Mondo hadn’t responded to his attempts to wake him up this morning, so now here he was chopping vegetables in the kitchen, trying to resist the childish temptation to imagine that they were _Chihiro’s_ clothes and he was making her as upset with him as he was with her…

He was failing at _that_ to… another guilty secret he had to keep, because Mondo and he _still_ hadn’t been able to make their confession to each other!

“Good morning, Kiyotaka!” Suddenly he heard the annoying, chirping voice of the _last_ person he wanted to think about right now!

“Morning, Chihiro.” Kiyotaka replied stiffly.

“Uhh… are you alright?” She asked, as if she hadn’t ruined his entire night’s sleep!

“I didn’t sleep…” He started. _Because of YOU, because YOU’RE taking Kyoudai’s time from me! Because we needed to tell each other our secrets and instead he was off… canoodling with YOU, instead of us being able to be there for each other as friends should be!_

“Because of the motive?” Chihiro interrupted his planned speech, “Did you want to talk about it? I know it’s not quite what you wanted last night, but Mondo and I told each other our secrets…”

Kiyotaka’s vision blurred. Chihiro might still have been talking, but it was drowned out by the roar of blood in his ears... Mondo had exchanged secrets with… _Chihiro!?_ That was what _he_ was supposed to have done! It was going to bring him closer to Mondo! They were _friends!_ He finally _had_ a friend! But they’d barely _been_ friends for a single day before this… this _bitch_ was already taking Mondo _away_ from him!

Who was he supposed to tell his secret to _now!?_ No one else _cared_ what he had to say, Mondo was the only one who’d been interested at all! Was he going to have to live with this on his chest!? To spend the day worrying about it until Monokuma announced it to the world just for the heck of it tonight? All because this little slip of a girl had stolen his friend’s interest away from him!?

He… he’d never been so _angry_ in his _life!_ And it was all her fault! This… this _bitch!_ He’d finally had the one, small thing he’d ever wanted and now _she’d_ taken it away from him and he was so angry he couldn’t see or hear or talk and he just wanted to _hurt_ her like _she’d_ hurt _him_ and he was raising his hand and bringing it down on head out of pure _rage…_

He’d never hit someone out of anger before… it felt better, like justice had been served… briefly… until his vision cleared and he saw the blood dripping off of the _knife_ in his hand and out of the _wound_ in Chihiro’s head, which was now lying on the floor and spreading a pool of _blood_ all over the kitchen…

“*Ding-dong-ding-dong* A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial…!” The voice of the headmaster was the first thing he heard as his mind slowly drifted back to reality… “…Although, don’t expect much investigation time, it’s gonna be a puh-retty simple trial! Upupupupupu!”

_“AAAAHHHHH!”_ That was Hina screaming as the pool of blood started lapping against his shoes…

“…Kiyotaka…? Why…?” And that was Makoto, cautiously trying to talk to him, even though he was still holding the knife he’d just used to _murder_ her.

_Oh gods… why had he DONE that!?_ He didn’t even _know!_ He… he’d just been angry and… the world had turned blurry and…

…and now it was doing it again…

…

“ _Fuck YOU!_ Kiyotaka wouldn’t have _done_ that! You bastards are trying to frame him!” This time it was Mondo’s voice he heard as his mind drifted slowly back to reality…

“You _really_ think _those_ two would have _framed_ someone? Or even managed to make _that_ much blood splatter without getting _any_ of it on themselves...?” That was Byakuya, huh… he’d actually turned up to a meeting for once? “…Can we just get on with the vote already? This is a waste of my time!”

The vote… oh… so they were in the class trial already?

“NO! What, you wanna vote on him when he’s still unconscious!? _Fuck you!_ It wasn’t him! It was either Makoto or Hina and we need ta wait for him to wake up so he can tell us which one it was!”

“For the last time, it _wasn’t_ us!” Hina snapped.

“Then what were you doing in the kitchen then!?”

“We were getting breakfast…”

“Urg… yeah… but… there must be _something_ we haven’t talked about yet! _He’s my bro! He wouldn’t have done that!_ ”

He was in the class trial… and Mondo was defending him… even though there were two witnesses who saw him holding the blood-stained knife over her head? And… oh, gods, he must have fainted into the pool of blood because it was all over his uniform!

“Mondo…” Makoto was sighing, “Let me summarise what happened… Kiyotaka went into the kitchen about ten minutes after the morning announcement and started chopping vegetables for his breakfast. Chihiro and Hina went into the kitchen to get their own breakfasts while he was still cutting them. Chihiro was worried about him, because he looked terrible, and I came into the kitchen for my own breakfast just as he admitted he hadn’t slept. Then Chihiro asked if it was because of the motive, and started telling him that you and her had shared secrets with each other and it had made you both feel better, and that both of you would have been willing to do the same with _him…_ and that’s when he just… suddenly stabbed her with the knife he was holding...”

“AND I KEEP SAYING, THAT’S _BULLSHIT!_ ” Mondo roared, “ _He_ was the one who suggested we all share our secrets! He’d have done it _first_ if you assholes had just _let_ him! Why would he fuckin’ _kill_ someone to keep it quiet!?”

“Someone as high strung as him? When they snap, they snap _hard!_ ” Celestia observed blithely.

“…I don’t know if that’s the case exactly... Although I ‘m pretty sure he didn’t really know what he was doing… But regardless, that’s everything there is to know about this case… The person who killed Chihiro was Kiyotaka…” Makoto sighed, “Wasn’t it… Kiyotaka?”

Kiyotaka flinched… he’d been hoping no one would spot that he’d woken up…

Mondo _and Chihiro_ would have been willing to share their secrets with him? But instead he’d… he’d just… _snapped,_ as Celestia put it… he’d just been so _stupid_ that all he could think about was hurting Chihiro and now he’d _killed_ her and he was going to _die_ just after he’d finally made a friend and _that_ probably wouldn’t matter anyway because how could Mondo _possibly_ want to be his friend after he’d _murdered_ his _girlfriend!?_

“KYOUDAI! You’re awake!” Mondo jumped down from his own podium to drag him to his feet, “You’ve gotta tell ‘em what really happened! They think you killed Chihiro!” Mondo was staring directly into his eyes with the wonderful, soft lilac irises that radiated desperate hope that Kiyotaka would say something to defend himself, to come out with an assurance that he wasn’t _really_ a murderer, that it had actually been someone else, and once he pointed it out they could both go to the baths together and clean the blood off his uniform and they’d hang out as friends again…

But… he _had_ killed Chihiro… There was nothing he _could_ say… All he could do was look away from Mondo…

“Well… _there’s_ our answer.” Byakuya sneered. “Let’s get on with the vote already!”

“NO! TAKA, C’MON!” Mondo’s desperate roars were making him sick… He still believed Kiyotaka… his _friend…_ even after Kiyotaka had betrayed him so _stupidly…_

The votes were cast… the result almost unanimous… and the result was…

“That’s right! The blackened was Kiyotaka!” Monokuma laughed, “Although, it was pretty obvious! So much for being a model student, Kiyotaka! Doing the murder in front of _two_ witnesses!? Your headmaster is _very_ disappointed in you!”

He wasn’t the only one…

“Kyoudai… what the _fuck!? HOW!?_ How could you _do that!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?_ ” Mondo grabbed his blood stained uniform and shook him. “Was it really the secret!? What the hell is it!? What’s so bad that you’d _kill_ someone over it!?”

He didn’t have an answer… and he couldn’t bear to look at Mondo…

“ _FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! WHY WON’T YOU FUCKIN’ TELL ME!?”_ Mondo just shook him all the harder…

“Weeeelllll… if _he_ can’t tell you, then _I_ will!” Monokuma laughed, “…Or at least, I _figured_ I’d be able to say that once this motive had worked buuut… I don’t get it either! All he _did_ was find some money in the street when he was eight and use it to buy groceries to help his father out instead of trying to find the rightful owner... Such a _silly_ thing to worry about keeping secret, _right!?_ Upupupupupu!”

…So it had been something to laugh at after all… Just as he’d though… or it would have been… if he’d just _listened_ to Chihiro instead of…

“That was _it?_ That’s all it _was!?_ You… you murdered someone over _that!?”_ Mondo stared at him in disappointed shock. “No one would have given a _fuck_ about that! You could have just told us and we’d have had a laugh over your stupid secret and…”

“…I tried.” Kiyotaka admitted.

“What?”

“I tried… last night… I… I thought you and I could swap secrets… because you’re… you’re my friend… the only one I have! That’s the only reason I never told anyone about it before… no one cared enough to _listen!_ ”

“What…? I… never heard the bell…” Mondo looked confused… and guilty.

“Because… you were with… _her…”_ Kiyotaka barely managed to spit it out, “I… I heard you talking when you came back to your room last night… and I thought, n-now you have a girlfriend… you wouldn’t want to spend time with me anymore… and then this morning she told me you’d swapped secrets with _her…_ and… and I… I didn’t even remember I was holding the knife…”

“No… shit… no, Kyoudai… it wasn’t _like_ that! I was just helping her exercise! We… we’d have still been friends…”

“We… we would have?” Kiyotaka could feel tears prickling at his eyes as he realised just how much his moment of insanity had cost him…

“Aww… what a shame that won’t happen now! Upupupupupu!” Monokuma laughed, “But it’s _punishment time!_ ”

“What… NO! NO, FUCK YOU, _NO!”_ Mondo snapped, “It’s not his fuckin’ fault! This was all just too much for him! He didn’t even know he was _doing_ it! This is _bullshit!”_

“Rules are rules, Mondo! The blackened was found guilty, now he gets punished!” Monokuma shouted, hitting the button in front of him before Mondo could stop him…

Suddenly there was a chain around his neck and he was being yanked backwards… and then tied to a pole…

He was stood on top of a van… surrounded by hordes of Monokuma’s ‘congratulating’ him on becoming Prime Minister… another thing he’d always wanted, dangled in front of him only to be taken away by his own stupid actions…

“ _YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU THINK I’M JUST GONNA STAND HERE WHILE YOU USE HIS FUCKING DREAM TO MURDER HIM!? WELL SSCCCRRRRREEEEWWWWWW YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!”_

Kiyotaka’s head shot round to look at Mondo… who was now managing to rip apart the wire fence that separated him from the hoard of Monokumas…

“NO! Kyoudai, DON’T! _PLEASE!”_ He’d already killed one friend! Don’t let another die because of him!

But Mondo either could hear, or wasn’t listening… he charged through the crowd of Monokumas, throwing them aside like they were nothing, until he managed to reach the van and clamber his way up to Kiyotaka…

“Imma get you outta here!” Mondo cried, pulling at the chains furiously.

“NO! GET AWAY!” Kiyotaka begged him… because he could see over Mondo’s shoulder and see the assassin lining up a gun at the both of them.

“NO! This is _my_ fault! You’re my friend! I shoulda noticed how ya felt! Or not been a lazy fuck and got up at the same time _you_ did! Or not called ya my brother because I shoulda _known_ I’d kill ya if I _did! Like I killed Daiya!”_

“…What? You…?”

That was the last thing he said, before the gunshot rang out over the crowd and he felt pain jolt through his heart and Mondo collapsed against him… and their blood formed another pool around his feet before the world turned black…

**Author's Note:**

> Kea_Zone's prompt was: "Instead of Mondo killing Chihiro, Ishi gets jealous of Chihiro getting close with Mondo and murders the poor bab because he's a yandere." I couldn't bring myself to make Kiyotaka go full-out Yandere though, hope this is close enough!  
> I'm assuming the rest of the Killing game would go the same was it does in the stage show, as that has Ishi dying alongside Mondo in a joint execution... Although I don't actually know how that DOES go as I've not watched the stage show...  
> Also please don't give me any more prompts or I'll never finish One Personal Favour (I will be posting an Fluffmas fic I wrote a few weeks ago soon to make up for this, though)


End file.
